La amistad puede salvar vidas
by History of my life
Summary: "Fry no encontraba solucion a sus problemas pero se dara cuenta de que solo necesitaba una pequeña cosa para ser feliz."


"La amistad salva vidas"

Con mucho cariño para ustedes hice este One-Shot de futurama.

Futurama y sus personajes no me pertenecen es una creación de Matt Groening. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia. Cualquier parecido o semejanza con otros relatos, es mera coincidencia.

Era el día 01-01-2000 y toda nueva york estaba celebrando el nuevo milenio, bueno todos menos uno. Philip J. Fry es un joven de unos 25 años, todavía vivía con sus padres y no había día que no peleara con su hermano. A veces Fry se sentía muy solo y poco querido por su familia, no tenía muchos amigos y no tenia novia. Tenía un empleo mediocre de repartidor en Pizza`s Panucci, donde el Sr. Panucci no era muy agradable. Fry sentía que su vida no valía mucho la pena, no se sentía valorado, no sentía el cariño de nadie y poco a poco el estaba perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

Fry ya estaba cansado de la vida que tenia. Pensaba en 2 opciones: La primera era terminar con su vida de manera definitiva. La segunda era esperar que la suerte le acompañara. Lo triste es que la suerte nunca se presento. Solo le quedaba un camino y no era muy agradable.

POV. Fry:

Creo que ya no me queda otra opción que terminar con mi vida. Al final nadie se dará cuenta de que ya no estaré. No soy importante para nada ni para nadie.

Solo hay un problema, es que no tengo el valor suficiente para quitarme la vida.

Ya no se qué hacer, ODIO MI PUTA VIDA! Como me gustaría terminar con ella.

Bueno, ahora me iré a la mierda que llamo "trabajo".

Fry, al decir esas palabras, se fue a su trabajo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al pensar que su vida ha sido difícil y que ha tenido.

Al llegar a su trabajo, Fry seco sus ojos antes de entrar a la pizzería, donde el Sr. Panucci lo estaba esperando con el rostro lleno de furia.

Sr. Panucci: ¡Fry, idiota llegas tarde al trabajo de nuevo! ¡Toda la semana llegando tarde! ¡Te descontare la paga de toda esta semana!

Fry: Pero Sr. Panucci no puede hacerme eso, puedo explicar porque he llegado tarde toda esta semana.

Sr. Panucci: ¡No quiero que me des escusas! ¡Ahora ve a entregar esta pizza! ¡MUEVETE!

Fry ya estaba cansado de que el Sr. Panucci lo tratara como si fuera un esclavo, estaba harto de estar solo sin nadie con quien compartir una cerveza o algo por el estilo y lo más terrible es que se sentía muy triste porque no sentía querido por nadie.

Fry iba en su bicicleta de camino a entregar la pizza, pero el peso emocional era tan grande que Fry no aguanto más las ganas de llorar.

Fry llego al lugar donde debía entregar la pizza. Entro al lugar donde debía entregar la pizza.

Fry: Hola, Traigo una pizza para… (I. C. LA CREYO)

Fry dejo la pizza encima de la mesa, pero él no se daba cuenta que no era un edificio normal, si no que era un laboratorio de criogenia en donde congelaban a personas. Hasta que Fry vio un anuncio que decía: "RESUELVA TODOS SUS PROBLEMAS CONGELANDOSE"

Fry: Creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad de cambiar de una vez por toda mi puta vida de mierda sin tener que atentar contra mi vida.

Esta decidido, cambiare mi vida y me congelare. ¡Adiós a esta puta vida!

Adiós a todos los que me dejaron solo y a los que nunca me quisieron, NO LOS VERE MAS!

Después de que fry dijo todo eso, ajusto el congelador para que lo descongelaran en 1000 años más. Después que hizo esto, se metió al congelador y ahí partió su radical cambio de vida.

Ya pasaron los 1000 años que tenían que pasar y Fry salió del congelador y fue hacia una ventana para ver si algo había cambiado. Efectivamente el año 2000 ya no existía. Era el 01-01-3000 y las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente.

Fry salió del laboratorio de criogenia para ver las maravillas del año 3000. Por ejemplo, los autos volaban, habían seres de otros planetas, naves por todas partes y habían robots bebiendo cerveza pero Fry se encontró con uno en especial. Era de color plateado y fumador a matar.

Fry quedo mirando al robot como fumaba y tomaba al mismo tiempo.

Robot: ¿¡Que estas mirando costal de carne!?

Fry: N-n-nada.

Robot: Si claro, ¿Quieres que te mate aquí y ahora?

Fry: ¡No, por favor! ¡Acabo de llegar al futuro!

Robot: Woou, ¿Asique vienes del pasado eh?

Fry: S-s-si

Robot: Ya humano no me tengas miedo, no te descuartizare. Me presentare, me llamo Bender Doblador Rodríguez Soto. Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?

Fry: M-me llamo Philip J. Fry, puedes llamarme Fry.

Bender: Ok Fry, ¿Te parece que vayamos a un bar a tomar algo?

Fry: Ok, vamos.

Bender: Y dime, ¿Por qué te viniste al futuro?

Fry: Porque no me sentía valorado por nadie y quise cambiar mi vida y buscar una nueva oportunidad para poder buscar a alguien con quien compartir.

Bender: Bueno aquí tienes a un amigo plateado que puede beber contigo

Fry: Jajajajaj gracias Bender.

Bender: Bueno Fry, fue un gusto conocerte, ire a quitarme la vida donde nadie me vea. Adiós Fry!

Fry: ¡Espera, eres el único amigo que tengo!

Bender: Enserio, ¿Quieres a un robot como amigo?

Fry: Suena raro pero en ti encontré a ese amigo que siempre busque. Alguien con quien beber, reir, eruptar, y en ti encontré eso. Bender, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Bender: ¡Seamos amigo se ha dicho!

Fry: Hoy empieza una nueva amistad entre un robot…

Bender: …y un humano.

Fry: bien Bender, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Bender: ¡Vamos por unas mujerzuelas baratas, si señor!

Fry: ¡Urra!

Fry encontró en bender lo que andaba buscando. Alguien que lo entendiera, que bebieran hasta quedar mareados y que pudieran reírse de cosas simples y estúpidas.

Fry después de todo lo que sufrió, encontró la felicidad en algo tan simple como la amistad y el compañerismo de un amigo.


End file.
